<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mama Little? by SannieBubs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804672">Mama Little?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs'>SannieBubs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Precious Little Moments [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Caregiver Choi San, Age Play Caregiver Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Caregiver Kang Yeosang, Age Play Caregiver Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Caregiver Park Seonghwa, Age Play Caregiver Song Mingi, Age Play Little Choi Jongho, Age Play Little Jeong Yunho, Age Play Little Park Seonghwa, Age Play Little Song Mingi, Age Regression/De-Aging, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Fluff, Little Space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:49:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are a bit chaotic in the ATEEZ household.</p><p>What happens when Seonghwa regresses for the first time with only the other three littles in the house around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Precious Little Moments [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithStarlight/gifts">LilithStarlight</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BABIE HWA has been requested by Loola!</p><p>I changed the request a little but I hope it’s still good!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a pretty chaotic day in the ATEEZ dorm. They’d had the day off after a long three weeks of tightly packed promotions for their new album. Everyone had been readily awaiting the time off, especially the groups three known littles, Jongho, Mingi and Yunho. They’d had to hold off their headspaces for so long and as soon as they had heard of a full day off, they’d been ecstatic. </p>
<p>The morning had gotten off to an abrupt start, Jongho’s cries waking up the two eldest of the group as well as his roommate and fellow little. Mingi’s cries had quickly joined Jongho’s and soon the whole dorm was awake and full of life. </p>
<p>Jongie and Minnie had both regressed to toddler age whereas Yunnie, the precious bean, was too little to speak that morning. San and Hongjoong worked together to get the two elder littles dressed in matching outfits, Wooyoung and Yeosang worked on getting Yunnie prepared for the day and Seonghwa made breakfast for everyone.</p>
<p>The dorm was bustling with energy as everyone sat at the table, breakfast going by quickly, save for Jongie and Minnie insisting that they must eat each other’s plate of food rather than the ones set in front of them, no matter how many times the caregivers switched them.</p>
<p>After breakfast it was TV time, the littles got settled in the lounge room with the younger caregivers whilst Seonghwa and Hongjoong cleaned up the mess left by the breakfast. They worked in silence, both enjoying listening to the oohs and aahs coming from the littles.</p>
<p>The silence was broken by a single stressed sigh of “Oh god.” </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Seonghwa turned away from the dishes he had been washing to find Hongjoong standing with his phone in his hand, a sour expression gracing his face. Hongjoong brought his hands up to rub at his temples, clearly exasperated.</p>
<p>“Wooyoung, Yeosang, San and I have a date with the choreographer in an hour.” Seonghwa’s jaw dropped. It was meant to be their day off! </p>
<p>“What? Can’t you..”</p>
<p>“No I can’t do anything about it.” Hongjoong sighed, looking like he was on the verge of tears. “Are you going to be okay looking after the littles?”</p>
<p>“Are you going to be okay? You look like you’re about to cry.” Hongjoong nodded. Seonghwa opened his arms, taking the leader into his arms.</p>
<p>“They’ll be alright with Mama, yeah?” Seonghwa offered. Hongjoong let out a little laugh.</p>
<p>“Yeah, they will.” Hongjoong then turned towards the lounge. “We should only be an hour or two, they just wanna run over some cover ideas.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be awaiting your return.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you will be.” Hongjoong laughed. “Gotta go break the news now. They’re all gonna be so pissed.”</p>
<p>“Good luck.” Seonghwa encouraged as Hongjoong left for the lounge.</p>
<p>It took fifteen minutes and a lot of annoyed faux swear words from the second maknae, but the four left the dorm and headed to the studio, leaving Seonghwa with the three littles.</p>
<p>The littles were still watching TV, the other caregivers had left Yunnie cuddled between the other two, as Seonghwa finished cleaning the breakfast dishes. Eight boys make a lot of dishes.</p>
<p>As he placed the final piece of paper towel in the bin, Seonghwa heard the first of what he was sure was going to be a stream of annoyed shouts from the lounge. Walking to the lounge, Seonghwa heard a shout of “Mama”. Turning the corner, Seonghwa was met with a disastrous sight.</p>
<p>The three boys were not sat peacefully on the couch like they had been left. No, of course not.</p>
<p>In the ten minutes Seonghwa had left them unsupervised they had decided that they’d tip over the toy bin, spreading the toys all over the floor, pull the cushions off the couches and attempt to make a cushion fort. Which had turned out horribly, if the now crying Yunnie was anything to go off.</p>
<p>Minnie watched as his Mama’s face went from one of surprise to one of exhaustion, his shoulders sinking in defeat. Mama went to Yunnie first, lifting him off of the floor where he had fallen after Jongie had pushed him off the cushion he had wanted. </p>
<p>Mama was silent as he moved the crying boy away from the disaster pile, whispering to him and placing his pacifier back into his mouth from where it clipped onto his shirt. Yunnie quietly calmed down and let Mama place him down on the floor near the door.</p>
<p>Mama then turned to Minnie and Jongie. They both knew they were in trouble and were sat silently as they waited for Mama to put them in time out or shout or punish them.</p>
<p>But it never came. </p>
<p>Instead Minnie watches as Mama’s angry face shifts into one of what Minnie could only describe as a toddler about to throw a tantrum. Mama drops to his knees and the tears start flowing, Mama’s cries filling the room.</p>
<p>Jongie and Yunnie are shocked, locking eyes, unsure as to what to do. It’s Minnie, or rather Mingi, that acts first.</p>
<p>The little pulls himself out of his headspace, his big side knowing that there’s something wrong with Seonghwa and there’s no one else in the dorm to help him. Mingi moves slowly towards Seonghwa, trying not to scare the crying boy.</p>
<p>“Hyung, are you okay?” No response, more cries erupting from his hyung’s throat. Mingi tries a different approach, having a suspicion as to what has happened with his hyung, “Hwa, baby, look at me. Can you look at me? Look at Mingi, bubs.”</p>
<p>The cries decrease as Hwa looks up and Mingi, his eyes red and puffy from his tears. Mingi smiles, “There he is. Are you feeling little, Hwa?. ”</p>
<p>Hwa nods and smiles back at Mingi through the tears. Mingi opens his arms and the little instantly dives into them, taking solace in the long arms that surround him. Mingi rubs his back as he turns to address the other two littles.</p>
<p>“How are we doing, babies?” Mingi asks. </p>
<p>“‘m okay.” Yunnie responds, obviously in a slightly bigger headspace than he had been previously. Mingi smiles at him before turning to Jongie. Jongie seems to hesitate, looking unsure of himself.</p>
<p>“Hyungie?” He whispers.</p>
<p>“Yes, Jongie?” Jongie hesitates again. “What is it, bub?” </p>
<p>“Mama little?” Jongie asks, looking incredibly shy. Mingi coos at the little, Jongie is always shy when asking questions about other people.</p>
<p>“Yes, Jongie, Mama’s little. He needs your help to feel better.” Mingi smiles.</p>
<p>“Jongie help?” </p>
<p>“Yes, Hwa needs Jongie to help Mingi so that Hwa doesn’t feel sad anymore.”</p>
<p>“Can Yunnie help too, hyungie?” Yunnie asks excitedly, “Yunnie want to help HwaHwa feel better, hyungie.”</p>
<p>“Of course you can.” Mingi smiles as the pure heart of the littles, manoeuvring the now sniffling Hwa so that he can stand up with the little in his arms. “We need to clean up the living room, because that’s what’s making Hwa sad. Can you do that for Hwa, babies?”</p>
<p>Mingi gets a chorus of ‘Yes, hyungie’ from the two littles who begin work on cleaning. Mingi bounces Hwa in his arms, the boy having his his face in Mingi’s neck. Mingi is surprised by the speed at which the two littles clean, they usually hate cleaning with a passion. </p>
<p>Once the cleanup is done Mingi sits on the couch, Hwa in his lap and the other two on either side of him. The two littles keep a safe distance, not touching Hwa at all. Hwa is still hiding in Mingi’s neck.</p>
<p>“Hwa, are you still awake, baby?” Mingi asks, gently patting the little’s back. Hwa nods. “Can you take your head off my shoulder for me? Hyungie needs to talk to you, darling.”</p>
<p>Hwa nods again, taking his head out from Mingi’s neck and repositioning on his lap so that he can see the other two littles.</p>
<p>“Thank you baby. Are you old enough to speak, bubs?” Mingi rubs the boy’s side soothingly, watching his face for any discomfort.</p>
<p>“Yesh, hyungie.” Hwa has a lisp when he speaks, something that Mingi can’t help but coo at.</p>
<p>“Aww, that was stressful, wasn’t it.” Hwa nods. “Can you answer a question for me, baby?”</p>
<p>“Yesh.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell anyone that you were a little, sweetheart?” Hwa tears up, hiding in Mingi’s neck again. Mingi rubs his back, apologising softly but encouraging the little to answer. Eventually Hwa lifts his head from Mingi’s neck and whispers something. “Sorry, bubs, I didn’t quite hear you. Can you repeat that for hyungie, please?”</p>
<p>“Hwa meant to be Mama.” Mingi’s heart breaks at the confession. Before he gets a chance to respond, however, Jongie beats him to it.</p>
<p>“Jongie likes Mama, but Jongie want Mama to be happy. Mama need to be Hwa to be happy, so Jongie like Hwa.” Hwa smiles at Jongie.</p>
<p>“Yunnie like Hwa too. Mama good for Yunnie, but Hwa good for Mama. Hwa good for Yunnie.” Yunnie summarises. Mingi thinks the littles’ logic is adorable, and knows his own little space would think the same thing.</p>
<p>“It’s alright to be little, Hwa. You don’t always have to be the strong Mama, we have four other caregivers to take care of us if you need to be little.” Mingi gives Hwa a gentle smile, “Plus, I’m sure having another play buddy for us will never be a bad thing.”</p>
<p>Hwa surges forward, gathering the other two littles in a group hug with Mingi, happy tears gracing his eyes. Mingi knows they’ll have to have a better talk when Hwa leaves little space, but for now cuddles are in order, and Mingi is happy to take care of some cuddly littles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Little Hwa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seonghwa is little for the first time around the whole group.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A beautiful request from the amazing LilithStarlight!</p>
<p>Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Seonghwa, do you want to be little?” Hongjoong had asked later that night, eyes trained on the older man, who was looking down at the ground from where he was sat on the lower bunk of their shared bunk bed.</p>
<p>“I- yeah.” Seonghwa looked up, meeting Hongjoong’s gaze tentatively. </p>
<p>“Then you don’t have to be ashamed of it, okay?” Hongjoong pushed off from the back of the door where he had been standing, moving over and kneeling in front of Seonghwa, “I’m here to support you. Not only me either, all six of them out there too. We love you, Seonghwa, Mama or Hwa, okay?”</p>
<p>“I just…” Seonghwa thought for a minute before speaking again, “I don’t want to put extra pressure on you. You’re already doing so much, Joong.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me, okay. I have three other caregivers out there to help and I’m sure the littles would love another friend as well.” Hongjoong supplied, “Seonghwa… It’s clear that this is something that had been hovering for a while. I want to support you, but you have to let me.. let us in for us to be able to help, okay?”</p>
<p>Seonghwa nodded, looking up at Hongjoong with a grateful look in his eyes, “Okay.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Hongjoong smiled, “We have a free day next Thursday, I want you to make the most of it, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Seonghwa nodded again and Hongjoong moved closer, circling the boy in a hug.</p>
<p>“I love you, Seonghwa. Thank you for being brave enough to trust us like this.”</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>When Hongjoong walks out with Hwa on the fateful Thursday morning the whole dorm is full of energy. It had taken a lot of work to get Seonghwa to regress, let alone leave their shared room.  Seonghwa had been a little panicked in the morning and it had taken a lot of reassuring from Hongjoong to get him to calm down. He had regressed whilst cuddling with Hongjoong on the bottom bunk, Hongjoong petting his hair and whispering sweet nothings to him.</p>
<p>Now the little is dressed in some of Mingi’s little clothes; a pale blue and white stripped shirt and dark blue overall-shorts, with some cute white socks and a pair of yellow vans that Seonghwa had bought earlier that week. San is the first member that the pair encounters, he’s coming out of the bathroom at the same time that they leave their room. San’s eyes go wide for a second before he coos, immediately moving towards the two, looking at Hwa.</p>
<p>“Hello Hwa! Aren’t you just adorable?” San exclaims. Hwa giggles at San, still clinging to Hongjoong’s side.</p>
<p>“Hewwo Hyungie!” Hwa squeals just a bit too loud. Hongjoong winces and taps the boy on the arm.</p>
<p>“Inside voice, Hwa, okay?” Hwa instantly covers his mouth with his hand.</p>
<p>“Sowwy Dada.” Both the caregivers coo at the little.</p>
<p>“Its alright baby.” Hongjoong soothes, “Do you wanna see the others now?”</p>
<p>Hwa nods and puts his hand not currently holding onto Hongjoong out towards San. San smiles and gladly takes the littles hand, leading the boy towards the living room where the other littles are.</p>
<p>“Look who’s here angels!” San announces as the make it past the threshold of the living room. Five sets of eyes immediately turn to the doorway and squeals, gasps and claps are heard.</p>
<p>“Hwahwa!” Minnie is the first to make it over to the three, instantly pulling Hwa from Hongjoong and San’s grasps and into a hug. The two caregivers look a bit shocked at first but melt when they hear Hwa giggle and see him hug Minnie back. </p>
<p>The other two littles make their way over by crawling since they’re quite a bit smaller than Minnie and Hwa today, the other caregivers following on foot. Jongie taps Minnie on the leg and he lets go of Hwa, pointing at the other two.</p>
<p>“Jongie and Yunnie babies today, okay?” Hwa giggles and goes to sit down, but Hongjoong taps his shoulder.</p>
<p>“How about the four of you go sit with the toys, yeah?” Hongjoong points at the floor where various blocks and action figures lay in front of the TV which is currently playing the children’s TV channel.</p>
<p>“Okay Dada!” Hwa takes Minnie’s hand and leads the other three littles over to the toys. The caregivers all move to the couch, content to watch the littles play.</p>
<p>“Y’know.” Yeosang starts, gaining the attention of the other caregivers, “I thought Hwa would be a lot… quieter?”</p>
<p>“So did I.” Wooyoung agrees, “but I’m glad that he seems more outgoing. I was a little afraid we’d need to teach him how to be..”</p>
<p>“Like he’d be all scared and we’d have to teach him that he’s allowed to be little, is that what you mean?” San asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah, exactly.” The caregivers tune back into what the littles are doing. It’s clear that it’s Hwa leading the charge, the other three following along with whatever he does. At this moment they are sorting colours of blocks, Seonghwa’s neatness obviously seeping through to his little side.</p>
<p>“Dats red, Jongie.” Hwa points to the block in the youngest little’s hand then to the pile closest him, “Goes there.”</p>
<p>“Okay!” Jongie places the block in the pile and Hwa claps for him. Minnie is working on the pile quietly whilst Hwa directs Yunnie and Jongie where to place the blocks. This continues until all 90 or so building blocks are arranged in their colour piles. Once all of the blocks are arranged in colour piles the littles work on constructing a tower.</p>
<p>When Hongjoong gets up from the couch to start cooking lunch the tower is a foot tall and the littles are working well together, no arguing at all. When Hongjoong has placed the nuggets and chips in the oven and is about to start heating up the food for the caregivers, he hears slightly louder talking coming from the lounge room and soon a set of footsteps are moving towards the kitchen. He looks towards the doorway to see Seonghwa standing there, looking a little nervous.</p>
<p>“Hey, Hwa, what’s going on?” Hongjoong asks, moving towards the little, a little confused as to why he was out of the living room without a caregiver.</p>
<p>“I uh.. I came outta headspace. Don’t know why.” Seonghwa answers, rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“Ahh, okay.” Hongjoong says, quickly checking the oven to make sure nothing looks like it’ll burn in the next five minutes. “Do you wanna go back into headspace?”</p>
<p>Seonghwa nods and then sighs, “I don’t know what happened, I was starting to feel really fuzzy, like how the others say it feels when they’re going further into headspace, then suddenly bam! I’m big.”</p>
<p>“Well that’s okay.” Hongjoong rubs the older boy’s arm, “How about this; I’ll get one of the others to look after the food, we’ll go back in our room and maybe you can try out a teddy, and maybe even a pacifier, and we’ll try and get you back down, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Seonghwa nods, “Thanks.”</p>
<p>Hongjoong leads Seonghwa past the living room, where Yeosang volunteers to watch the food for them, and into their room. He sits Seonghwa down on the bed and tells him to pick one of his stuffed toys to cuddle before heading into Mingi’s room, where they currently keep most of the littles’ baby supplies. He returns with an unopened yellow pacifier and a nappy, just incase Seonghwa felt like he slipped far enough to need one.</p>
<p>When he returns he finds that Seonghwa has picked a large Toothless plushie, no doubt obtained at one of their fan signs. He also finds that Seonghwa has removed his shoes and the overalls.</p>
<p>“They were getting annoying.” He says as an excuse, to which Hongjoong laughs as he places the nappy on the bed and opens the packaging to the pacifier. “Don’t laugh at meeeee.”</p>
<p>“Sorry Hwa. You just look really cute.” Hongjoong smiles, placing the packaging in their bin “Now, do you want the nappy or no?”</p>
<p>Seonghwa seems hesitant but soon nods his head, “When I’m little again.”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Hongjoong helps manoeuvre the two of them into the bed in the same position they were in earlier that day, but this time with a teddy securely held in Seonghwa’s arms. Hongjoong offers the boy the pacifier and he sees him hesitate as he stares at it before he looks up at Hongjoong and opens his mouth. Hongjoong places the pacifier in Seonghwa’s mouth, the boys eyes fluttering closed as he hums as sucks on the item.</p>
<p>They spend a good fifteen minutes laying there, Hongjoong rubbing circles into Seonghwa’s back. Eventually the boy looks up at Hongjoong, an innocent look in his eyes. He doesn’t say anything, just lets out a little whine.</p>
<p>“Are you little, bubs?” Hongjoong asks, receiving a small nod from Hwa, “Okay baby. Do you want me to put your nappy on?”</p>
<p>Hwa nods again and Hongjoong manoeuvres him into a good position to get the nappy on. Hwa doesn’t make a fuss, instead clings onto his plushie and looks at Hongjoong with something close to wonder in his eyes. The nappy goes on smoothly and Hongjoong picks the little up from the bed just as he hears a quiet knock at the door.</p>
<p>“Come in.” Hongjoong looks at the door to see Wooyoung poke his head in.</p>
<p>“Lunch is ready, hyung.” Wooyoung looks at Hwa and his face softens, “Is he in baby space?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, non-verbal I think.” Wooyoung nods.</p>
<p>“I’ll let the others know. Do you want a bottle for him?”</p>
<p>“That’s probably a good idea, thanks Woo.” Hongjoong smiles and Wooyoung leaves the door open as he moves back towards the kitchen area. Hongjoong follows the younger caregiver out, not bothering to put the shoes or pants back on Hwa seeing as he complained about them earlier.</p>
<p>“Hwa’s back.” Hongjoong says as he moves into the dining area. </p>
<p>Minnie gasps when he sees the baby, making grabby hands towards Hwa, “Can Minnie hold baby Hwa?”</p>
<p>“Maybe later, when you’re on the couch angel.” San coos as he sets a plate of nuggets and chips in front of the older little.</p>
<p>“Okay!” Minnie smiles and digs into his lunch. </p>
<p>“Is he gonna be on you lap or his own chair, hyung?” Yeosang asks, holding the bottle Hongjoong had requested earlier.</p>
<p>“I’ll try his own chair for now.” Yeosang nods and places the bottle down in front of the only chair that previously did not have a plate in front of it. Hongjoong places Hwa down on the chair and he goes without any fuss, letting Hongjoong remove the pacifier as he sits down on his own chair.</p>
<p>“Do you think you can hold up the bottle for yourself, darling?” Hongjoong asks Hwa, shaking the bottle a little. He can smell some honey and vanilla in the milk and is appreciative that the others thought to add it for Hwa’s first bottle. Hwa nods and Hongjoong hands the bottle over, watching carefully. When it seems that Hwa has good control over the bottle he relaxes and starts to eat his own lunch.</p>
<p>Lunch goes by without much fanfare. Hwa finishes his bottle and nudges Hongjoong with it. </p>
<p>“Are you finished?” Hwa nods but nudges Hongjoong with it again, “You want another one?”</p>
<p>Hwa nods a little more excitedly and Wooyoung instantly gets out of his chair, the only one not tending to a little, “I’ll get it, hyung.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Woo.” Hongjoong goes back to eating his lunch as Hwa watches Wooyoung make his bottle. When Wooyoung hands Hwa back the bottle, Hongjoong has finished his plate of food and Hwa nudges Hongjoong with the bottle again. “You want Dada to feed you?”</p>
<p>Hwa nods and Hongjoong smiles, taking the bottle from the little, “Okay bubs, but how about we take it into the living room so we can stay with everyone else?”</p>
<p>Hwa nods once again and Hongjoong stands up, handing the bottle to Wooyoung who had volunteered again, picking up what little and following the rest of the group into the living room. Minnie and Yeosang are on the floor whilst San has the other two babies curled up together on the couch and is currently choosing a movie on the TV. Hongjoong moves to the other side of the L shaped couch and sits down, Wooyoung handing him the bottle before joining San and the babies.</p>
<p>Hongjoong doesn’t pay attention to what movie plays, only to Hwa. The little happily sucks on his second bottle, arms not leaving his plushie. As he gets towards the end of the bottle his eyes start to droop and Hongjoong lets him fall asleep on his chest. He places the bottle on the coffee table and shifts so that he’s laying with Hwa on top of him, deciding to get some rest as well.</p>
<p>He’s woken a couple hours later by someone running their hand up and down his arm. He opens his eyes to see Seonghwa staring down at him from where he has rested Hongjoong’s head on his lap, no longer in his little outfit. Seonghwa smiles at him as Hongjoong sits up, stretching and yawning.</p>
<p>“I really want to thank you for today.” </p>
<p>Hongjoong waves a hand at him, “Don’t, it was my pleasure.”</p>
<p>“Still, thank you.” Seonghwa looks at him gratefully.</p>
<p>“Anytime.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHH this has to be my favourite one so farrr.</p><p>Stay safe and hydrated darlings!</p><p>Come scream at me on instagram @bigtiddiemoodboards</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>